


Day Fifteen: Scars

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day Fifteen: Scars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Fifteen: ScarsOrAlec would always have scarsMagnus would always have scars
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Whumptober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Shadowhunters Whumptober 2019





	Day Fifteen: Scars

Scars were something that both Alec and Magnus had

Magnus being a warlock who had lived centuries upon centuries 

Alec being a soldier, living his life on the front line to protect the mundanes of New York

But that didn’t mean either male enjoyed seeing their partner’s skin marred and deformed

Magnus frowned as his fingers traced over the small scar that rested over Alec’s heart, the place where the owl had pierced Alec’s own arrow through his chest, dangerously close to his heart.

“It didn’t hurt you know,” Alec said as he watched Magnus’ fingers danced over his chest, tracing the scars they came across.

“With the amount of adrenaline that was going through your body at the time, that doesn’t surprise me at all my darling” Magnus sighed, “If I had just gotten there a few moments earlier…”

“But you got there on time Magnus, I’m still alive thanks to you” Alec’s arms tightened around Magnus slightly in an attempt to reassure him

“You were almost killed Alexander, Catarina told me that the arrow had just nicked your heart! If… If I had of lost you I-” Magnus trailed off as tears pricked at the back of his eyes

Without a word, Alec gently took Magnus’ hand and placed it on his pec and placed his own hand on top.

“Feel that?” Alec said softly, referring to the strong and steady beat of his heart underneath Magnus’ palm

“I’m okay Magnus, I’m alive and breathing. I’m here with you and I’m not going anywhere”

Magnus relaxed into Alec’s side, allowing his eyes to slide shut as the rhythmic feeling of Alec’s heart lulled him into relaxation.

Alec would always have scars

Magnus would always have scars

So long as they were scars and nothing more than past reminders

Magnus was happy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, another part of whumptober up!
> 
> Oh it's November 25th?
> 
> Well then...


End file.
